


want - PHOTO MANIP

by sunburnracing (natblack1971)



Series: RebelCaptain Smut Weekend [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cassian Andor Cunnilingus Addict, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, In a Galaxy Far Far Away, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Photoshop, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend, Smut, dusting off the Photoshop skills, kids look away, rebel captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natblack1971/pseuds/sunburnracing
Summary: ~nsfw~created for RebelCaptain Smut Weekend 2018Day 1 prompt: want





	want - PHOTO MANIP

**Author's Note:**

> Relocating my (ahem) adult works to AO3 because Tumblr has turned into quite the dumpster fire...  
>  _aka_ NippleGate  
>  _aka_ TUMBLRPOCALYPSE  
>  _aka_ Tittygeddon

 

* * *

## w a n t

 **verb** \- have a desire to possess or do (something); wish for.  
_synonyms_ : desire, wish for, hope for, aspire to, fancy


End file.
